The Final Rising
by Eilonwy4
Summary: The Dark is rising again, in a desperate attempt to regain what they lost. Will must hold the tide back by himself. But he soon finds that sometimes you can't do it alone.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello again! Second attempt at a DIR fic and I think I've done a good job. Everyone should have an epic and this is mine. Hopefully I will finish it before I lose interest. Um, updates should be regular. About once a week (sooner if I get lots of reviews *hint hint*) No real warnings except that there will be TONS of spoilers and the chapters are really short. Much thanks to my wonderful beta, Gil-dae (go read her stuff! It's awesome!). That's about all I can say. Oh, //blah// is mind speak, presumably in the Old Speech. Better stop before my author's note becomes longer than the chapter! Oh, almost forgot, I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: The Dark is rising again in a desperate attempt to regain what they lost. Will, as the lone Watchman of the Light, must hold back the tide by himself. But Will soon finds that sometimes you can't do it alone.  
  
PART ONE  
  
PROLOGUE~PROLOGUE  
  
Will Stanton sat up in bed, his breath coming hard and all his senses alert. His dream whirled in his head, full of darkness and hate, with a tiny pinprick of light only just holding on.  
  
//Merriman!// he called with his mind. //Merriman, can you hear me?// There was no answer. 'I guess I'm alone this time,' thought Will. It was a very depressing thought.  
  
Will turned on his light and looked around his room, trying to calm his nerves. His desk was littered with papers and books and photographs. Will picked up The Once and Future King and settled down to read.  
  
When Mrs. Stanton came up later to check on him he was fast asleep. She tucked the covers around him and placed his book on the bedside table. "Goodnight Will," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, my youngest."  
  
~ ~  
  
Sorry for the shortness. Please review if you want the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Here's the first chapter. A bit longer than the previous one. I own no one but Peter. Once again //blah// is telepathic speech. Thanks to my two reviewers Mandi and Lorfea.  
  
CHAPTER ONE~CHAPTER ONE  
  
Will was going to go insane. His sixth sense that allowed him to feel the Dark was going haywire. It kept spiking at inopportune moments and the relentless buzzing was getting on his nerves. He wandered around school in another world all his own; not even his friends could get through to him.  
  
"Oy, Will. You still in there, mate?" Will mumbled something and his friend, Peter, smacked him on the back of the head. "Wake up Will. Get your head outta the clouds."  
  
Will blinked and shook his head. "Sorry Pete. I had a weird night last night."  
  
"Don't worry man. I forgive you for being a complete prat."  
  
Will gave him a half-smile and then winced as his Dark-sense flared up again. "Will? Will, can you hear me?"  
  
Will could vaguely hear Peter speaking, but the rushing in his head prevented him from responding. The Dark Rider had just walked through the door.  
  
"Were you okay, Will? You blacked-out or something."  
  
"I'm fine," said Will irritably, brushing Peter away. He kept his eyes on the Rider as the chestnut-haired man walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Good day," he said, in his oddly accented voice. "I am Mr. Ryder. Your Maths teacher has fallen ill, so I shall be your substitute for a while."  
  
Will asked quickly, "For how long?"  
  
"For as long as it takes Professor Williams to recover."  
  
Will frowned. The Old One in him said, quite firmly, 'They made him sick. How, I don't know, but they made him sick.'  
  
//So, Sign-Seeker. We meet again.// the Rider said in his head.  
  
//What are you doing here, Rider? The Light banished you; you had no right to return.//  
  
//All the right in the world Old One.// He abruptly switched to normal speech, "We'll be starting with the Quadratic Formula. Let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
"You sure you're okay, mate?" asked Peter, peering cautiously at his friend as if afraid Will would collapse again.  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling a bit peaky. I think I'm going to go lie down in the nurse's office." Will raised his voice, "Mr. Ryder? May I go to the nurse?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Will grabbed his things and hurried out the door. When he was in the hallway, he let out his breath and slid to the floor. His heart was pounding and he could barely breathe. 'Merriman,' he thought forlornly, 'where are you?'  
  
~~  
  
Please leave a review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I've gotten such a positive response for this that I decided to post another chappie. Yay! :) Once again, I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. :( Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, lembas7 and The Grinch. And an extra special thank you to my wonderful beta, Gil-dae! Here's the next chapter!  
  
CHAPTER TWO~CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Lady sat by the fire in Arthur's castle, weaving at her loom. Guinevere sat beside her chatting with one of her handmaidens. The Lady set down her loom and looked into the flames. "Will is in trouble," she said softly. "The Dark is returned and our Watchman stands alone."  
  
Guinevere fell silent and turned to look at the Lady. Her thin hands were tightly clasped in her lap and her bright, blue eyes were wide and blank. "Milady?" questioned Guinevere cautiously.  
  
"Alone for this quest, alone forever, until the ending of days."  
  
"Not alone," said Merlin, appearing in the doorway. "He has friends who will come to his aid if he asks them."  
  
The Lady blinked. "Of course he is not alone, Merlion, but he is the only one of the Light. It is a hard quest this one; the Dark is weaker, yes, but so is the Light. We did not expect this and we did not prepare. The Watchman must do this without the help of the Light. Will he be strong enough, Merlion?"  
  
"He is strong, Lady. He can do this with the help of his friends."  
  
"But if he does not call for aid..."  
  
"He will call."  
  
"Of course you are right Merlion. He will call his friends to him."  
  
"My son?" asked Guinevere eagerly. "Will he be involved? Will he remember about me?"  
  
"He may. If Will returns Bran's memories, as he most probably will, then yes, he will remember."  
  
"If he remembers, will he be allowed to return to me, Merlin?"  
  
"No. Bran made his choice. He must remain on Earth. He cannot return to you, Lady Guinevere."  
  
Guinevere buried her face in her hands and silent sobs wracked her body. The Lady stroked her dark hair and looked pointedly at Merriman. "Leave us be, Merlion. We will talk of this matter later."  
  
Merriman bowed deeply. "As you wish, my Lady." He turned on his heel and with a swirl of his dark blue cloak he vanished.  
  
~~  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Here's chapter three. I don't have many notes. I don't own any of it. Warnings: nothing happens. //blah// is telepathic speech. Please leave a review as it brightens my otherwise dull day.  
  
CHAPTER THREE~CHAPTER THREE  
  
Will stared, uncomprehendingly, at his Maths homework. Peter had tried to explain what to do but had been cut off by his sister. Even if Peter had fully explained it wouldn't have done Will any good. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the buzzing in his head.  
  
Down stairs the doorbell rang but Will didn't pay it a single thought until the ringing in his brain spiked again, causing him to cry out in pain and clutch his head.  
  
"Will?" called Mary. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he called back. "Banged my arm, it's nothing."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, come on down. Daddy has an old friend over for tea."  
  
Will stumbled down the stairs, feeling as if he were walking through mud.  
  
"There you are Will," said his mother cheerfully as he entered the large kitchen. "I was starting to think aliens had carried you off."  
  
Will laughed, but it sounded false, even to his ears.  
  
"Are you alright, Will?" his mother questioned, her voice heavy with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Mum. Just a bit of a headache is all."  
  
"Hmm. Well come sit down. You remember Mr. Mitothin don't you?"  
  
Will froze. He looked up and his eyes fell upon the form of the Rider. His cold blue eyes caught Will's gray ones and for a moment Will was trapped. The Rider nodded, breaking the spell and replied, "I remember you, Will Stanton."  
  
//Be careful Rider,// cautioned Will, while at the same time saying, "How do you do Mr. Mitothin?"  
  
"I'm very well, thank you."  
  
Will lowered himself into a chair as far from the Rider as he could manage and took a cup of tea from his mother.  
  
"So, Will," said Mr. Mitothin, "what do you think you're going to do when you get older? Going to join the Navy like your brother?"  
  
"No," said Will stiffly. "I think I might be a writer."  
  
"A noble calling to be sure. What genre?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Be polite Will. You're speaking to the poor man as if he killed one of your closest friends."  
  
"Perhaps he has," said Will, unable to stop himself.  
  
"William Benjamin Stanton! That was uncalled for! Apologize to Mr. Mitothin!"  
  
"It's quite alright, Alice," said the Rider with a rather disturbing laugh. "I was just as rude when I was a teenager."  
  
The adults all laughed and within a few minutes they had completely forgotten about Will.  
  
Will hadn't forgotten about them though. He could feel the pressure of the Rider's mind on his own and he very firmly thought about a history project he was working on.  
  
After one of the longest hours of Will's life, the Rider stood up. "Well, I've had a wonderful time. It was good to see you Roger."  
  
"It was good to see you too. Come back any time."  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer," he answered. He caught Will's eye and Will heard his cool voice in his head, //I will see you again, Old One.//  
  
Will had a feeling things were about to get interesting.  
  
~~  
  
Oooo! Foreshadowing. Please leave a review even if it's just to say 'hi.' 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been a while, I promised I'd post once a week and I'm already falling behind. Wow. Anyway, much thanks to my reviewers especially L'Ananda and Robin Autumn (I write like Susan Cooper? Squee!) I'm posting two chapters because I love you all so much. Here you go! blah is the Black Speech. Please review!  
  
CHAPTER FOURCHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Rider swept into the apartment he was calling home and shed his human appearance. A cloud of darkness whistled around the corners and into the modified bedroom.  
  
A high chamber lined with twisted columns stretched back into space. The Rider drifted down the room. Tapestries lined the walls. Images of battles, victories and losses, the Grey King, and – one of his particular favorites – the death of Julius Caesar.  
  
The High Lord of the Dark sat on a black throne carved of stone. He turned to look as the Rider approached.  
  
I've been invited back, Milord, he hissed in the Old Speech.  
  
Good. We will return tonight. And you shall lead us to the house and we shall crush the Light's final link to this world!  
  
The Black Hall rang with sinister laughter.  
  
On to the next chapter! 


	6. Author's Note

Ok, so I accidentally posted two chapter fours and am just now fixing it. But I'm a lazy bum so all I'm doing is replying to reviews.  
  
PROLOGUE REVIEWS  
  
Thanks to lorfea, Mandi (u scare me Mandi-san, u really do), The Grinch (Arthurian legend is so cool!)  
  
FIRST CHAPTER REVIEWS  
  
Thanks to lembas7, The Grinch (unless it's otherwise specified I'm talking about the Dark Rider), yipfee  
  
THIRD CHAPTER REVIEWS (none for chapter two, tear)  
  
Thanks to Robin Autumn (squee! My story is loved! Yay!)  
  
FOURTH CHAPTER REVIEWS  
  
Thanks to Robin Autumn (thank you sooooo much!), L'Ananda  
  
And of course mucho thanks to my wonderful beta Gil-dae! Huggles for everyone! 


	7. Chapter Five

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER FIVECHAPTER FIVE  
  
Will lay awake in his attic room, listening to the wind howl. So, once again the Dark was rising and this time he had no one to help him nor any weapons.  
  
'You must be strong, Will,' he thought. 'Don't present any weaknesses for the Dark to exploit.'  
  
The wind was furious now. The skylight was pulling at the latch and his windows were rattling fiercely. There was a whining in his head that was slowly increasing in pitch and tempo.  
  
He got out of bed and crossed to his dresser, where he pulled out a small box. His ornament gleamed slightly in the light from under the door and Will could just make out the shape of a circle quartered by a cross.  
  
He clutched in his hand and padded over to his school bag. Will pulled out a package, wrapped in newsprint and unwrapped three pendants he had made in metalwork. He hung one of the silver necklaces on the doorknob and hung the others on the window and the skylight latch. Then he sat down on the bed to wait.  
  
Please leave me a review! Also, tell me if these chapter lengths are okay. 


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: A longer chapter than normal. I don't own the Dark is Rising. **stuff** is the Old Speech and _stuff_ is mind speech. That's it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER SIX-CHAPTER SIX  
  
He didn't have very long.  
  
The Dark was moving through the Thames Valley near Buckinghamshire, following the Dark Rider on his black horse.  
  
They traveled up Huntercombe Lane, past the Dawson's old farm, past the small church and turned up the lane that led to the vicarage. The door opened at the Rider's touch and the lords of the Dark drifted into the Stanton's house.  
  
Will felt them approach in the same way a dog knows someone is coming up the walk. He stood up and gripped his ornament harder.  
  
The light in the hallway went out suddenly. A black mist, glowing and eerie green color slipped under the door.  
  
**Leave this place!** Will called. **The Light banished you to the ends of Time! You should not have returned!  
**  
The Lords of the Dark laughed. **How dare you order us, Sign-Seeker! We are more powerful than your masters of the Light!  
**  
**That may be, but I have power in this place! You cannot enter here without breaking the High Law!  
  
You underestimate us, Old One**, sneered the High Lord. **The High Magic has left this world; they will not bother with one transgression, especially since we have been "defeated."** The Dark laughed again.  
  
Will's heart sank. There was a truth in their words that he couldn't ignore. He loosened his grip on the mandala he was clutching. The wind howled and assaulted his windows with more force. The mist crept further into his room and lapped around his ankles.  
  
_Will._  
  
Will jerked around. "What?" he wondered aloud.  
  
_Will, I cannot speak with you long._  
  
"Merriman!" he called happily. The mist recoiled suddenly.  
  
_I'm only allowed to give so much help, but I have some advice. Tell the others about that summer. You need-_  
  
"What? I need what?" Will spun around, as though he could catch his master's voice.  
  
The Lords of the Dark laughed. **His master has deserted him. You are unimportant, Sign-Seeker!  
**  
But Will had been heartened by Merriman's brief appearance. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and held the ornament in front of him. **Go back. You are not wanted here. Your final rising will fail like the one before. Go back.  
**  
The Dark laughed again but there was less menace in it. **We will leave when we want to, Old One.  
**  
**No! You will leave now! This is my home and I will not allow you in it! Leave!**  
  
**No.  
**  
There was one last thing Will could do. He focused all his energy into the Signs around his room. The wood and metal glowed with his power. The mist in his room writhed and coiled and slunk from the room like a wounded animal.  
  
**You have lost your hold here. Go back. You will not triumph, this time or ever.  
**  
Will could feel the power of the Dark receding. When they spoke again it sounded distant. **We will return, Old One. And next time you will not be so lucky.  
**  
Will bowed his head courteously. **The Light has heard your words. I admire your fervor, however the Light shall win. Now leave!  
**  
Will stood in the center of his room until all traces of the Dark were gone. Then he climbed into bed and soon fell into a mercifully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Please leave me a review as it makes me happy. Thanks! 


	9. author's note take 2

So I know I sort of vanished in the middle of the story and I apologize. Life happened. Anyway, I HAVE finished The Final Rising. It is completely done. If you would like to continue reading it, send me an email at _eilonwy4 at yahoo dot com_ and I will mail you a copy of the story in its entirety. 

Thanks to my loyal readers!

Eilonwy4


End file.
